Family Guy Volume 8
Episodes in this Volume Disc 1 *FOX-y Lady **Commentary By Executive Producer Danny Smith, Executive Producer David Goodman, Director Pete Michels and Voice of Lois Alex Borstein *Not All Dogs Go To Heaven **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer David A. Goodman, Writer Danny Smith and Director Greg Colton *420 **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer David A. Goodman, Writer Patrick Meighan and Staffer Deborah Winslow *Stew-Roids *We Love You, Conrad Disc 2 *Three Kings **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer Chris Sheridan, Writer Alec Sulkin, Director Dominic Bianchi and Assistant Director Joe Vaux *Peter's Progress **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer Chris Sheridan, Writer Wellesley Wild and Director Brian Iles *Road to the Multiverse **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer David A. Goodman, Writer Wellesley Wild, Director Greg Colton and Voice of Chris Seth Green **Artist Commentary By Director Greg Colton, Storyboard Revisionist Raul Guerra, Animator for Main Street Pictures Darlie Brewster, Robot Chicken Animation Supervisors Chris Finnegan and Mark Caballero *Family Goy **Commentary By Executive Producer Danny Smith, Executive Producer David A. Goodman, Writer Mark Hentemann, Director James Purdum and Voice of Lois Alex Borstein *Spies Reminiscent of Us **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer David A. Goodman, Writer Alec Sulkin and Director Cyndi Tang *Brian's Got a Brand New Bag **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer Danny Smith, Writer Tom Devanney and Director Pete Michels Disc 3 *Hannah Banana **Commentary By Executive Producer Seth MacFarlane, Executive Producer Danny Smith, Writer Cherry Chevapravatdumrong, Director John Holmquist and Composer Walter Murphy *Quagmire's Baby *Jerome Is the New Black **Commentary By Writer John Viener, Director Brian Iles, Assistant Director Michael Rundle and Voice of Jerome Kevin Michael Richardson *Dog Gone Special Features Deleted Scenes *420 **Papa Smurf and the Pee Bag Fairy **How Awesome a Flower Looks **Pot Baggie! *Not All Dogs Go to Heaven **Can't We Just Get Our Own Food? **Zombie Reagan **Cleveland's Church *Stew-roids **Asian In-Laws **How Bonnie Lost Her Baby Weight **Doll Car Rental Agency **Real Men Hate Folk Music *We Love You, Conrad **Stealth Jews and Wedding Cakes *Family Goy **Joe Tries to Explain the Internet **I'm a Nutty Doctor **Self-Circumcision *Brian's Got a Brand New Bag **Evolve Much? **Thanks for T-ing My D **9/12 Terrorists **Penguin from Out of Town **Racial Business *Spies Reminiscent of Us **Leper Colony Games **I Wonder How Chris is Doing *Quagmire's Baby **Reagan, Brady and Peter **Story Time with Quagmire **Tobacco Chewing Hamster **The Naming of the New World **Al Pacino's Laundromat *Hannah Banana **Worse Father Than an Alcoholic Elephant *Road to the Multiverse **Other People's Kid **Alright/Not Alright **Jesus, Buddha & Shakti Face Unemployment **Eggs & Bacon! **Ben Franklin, Dancer *Dog Gone **There's No News to Report Tonight **The Invention of Sex **Look at the Wonderful Thing I've Done **Consuela Meets Meg **You're That Brian Griffin? **Not Very Sexy Party **It's My New Ringtone **Ike, This is Tina **Peter's Tongue Twister **Animals Killing Animals **What the Hell Happened to Patches? **Quagmire and the Hamster **Brian in the Bathtub *Jerome is the New Black **Jerome Schools the Fellas **Muffican Jam Others Featurette: "Road to the Multiverse" Family Guy Karaoke *Gotta Give Up the Toad *Left Foot, Right Foot *Road to Rhode Island *Hic-A-Doo-La! *You've Got a Lot to See *My Fat Baby *You Do! *You and I are So Awfully Different *Buy Me a Rainbow *You Have AIDS *The FCC Song *When We Swing *Shipoopi *Noble Indian Chief *(In God's Eyes) Everybody's Hot *This is One Fine Day to Be Nude *Evil Monkey Song *My Black Son *Drunken Irish Dad *Prom Night Dumpster Baby *Sodomy *Me & Jesus *I Like Farts *G-chord *The Handi-Quacks Theme Song *The Pot Song *The Friendship Song *It’s A Wonderful Day for Pie References Category:DVDs